


Clearly she's bored

by WritingEmotions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEmotions/pseuds/WritingEmotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfiction/story in two years! When Laura is bored, Carmilla comes up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly she's bored

You're laying on your bed, legs entwined. You're reading one of your many books and Laura lays beside you playing some game, on her crazy 'old' phone. (It's not that old for you though.) Your arm is around her and her head rests on your shoulder.

It is one of those lazy Sundays. It has been raining all morning which means you are stuck in your room, which isn't so bad, since that means you can cuddle with her all day.

"Let's do something!" Your girlfriend says whilst tapping her fingers on the side of the bed. (She has been doing that for some time now. Clearly she's bored.)

You tear your eyes away from your book to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you have in mind, Cupcake?"

"I don't know!" Laura sighs and lets her head fall back onto her yellow pillow behind her. (Yeah, you might have stolen it again. It smells like her. Like cocoa, cookies and her flowery shampoo.)

You hum and look around you, searching for something to do, when your eyes fall on the window. It's still raining like crazy outside. You smirk and look back at Laura who is looking hopefully at you with her big brown eyes. "Let's go outside then." Laura's facial expression changes from hopeful to surprised. "You're kidding, right Carm?"

"No, I'm not." You lay down your book and take Laura's hand. "Let's go!" Laura is dragged off of the bed and into the hallway. Somewhere along our way out of the building you hear her say something about a coat, at which, you can only smile.

You are standing in the door opening watching the rain poor down in front of you. "Ready, Cutie?" You ask mischievously.

"Carm.. maybe this-" You cut her off by pushing her forward at which she gasps. You then follow her, looking up, letting the raindrops hit your face. You've done this multiple times but never with the girl you loved and it feels so much better.

"Now what?"

"Just enjoy it. Come here." Laura gets closer to you, giggling. You put your hands on her waist, pulling her closer to you, swaying your hips. Laura's cheeks turn slightly red as she puts her arms around your neck, swaying with you. You hear her hum as she rests her head on your shoulder.

"We're going to get a cold tomorrow." She whispers while smiling into your neck, you smile in return, singing softly.

"You're crazy, Carm. You know that right?" She says after a while.

"I know." You say pulling away slightly, smiling at her. She smiles back, her adorable smile. You lean down, just enough to capture her lips with hers, pulling her even closer.


End file.
